A New Dream
by PeetasGirl8
Summary: 5 years after the couple moves back to 12, can they work together to create a new, better life for themselves? Slightly A/U. May be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

A New Dream

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

**5 Years Later**

**Katniss POV**

I looked up at the beautiful starry sky. The small hand in mine gave a little tug, reminding me I wasn't alone on this walk. Prim was looking up at me with tear-filled eyes in between anxious glances toward an ugly yellow cat. The cat had his paw stuck in the dead electrical fence. Without a word, she broke free of my hand and nimbly freed the cat. Before he could run, Prim scooped him up in her small arms. She ran back toward the house more quickly than I've ever seen anyone run, especially her. I struggled to keep up with my younger sister and began to fall behind. I lost sight of Prim suddenly, as if she disappeared out of thin air. Then, the sky lit up just fractions of a second before I heard the explosion behind me, accompanied by a little girl's screams. No, not just any little girl's screams. Prim's screams. I turned around just as the acrid scent of burning flesh and hair hit my nose, drowning me in the smoke and my sister's agony. It was so hot, but I needed to save her! I tried moving to her as I could feel the fire everywhere burning me. Finally, it was too much, and I collapsed as everything went black.

...

I sat up from my nightmare with a start, breathing heavy, tears streaming from my eyes, and hair plastered to my face with sweat. Buttercup was sitting at the foot of my bed, glaring at me for awaking him from his nap. My throat felt raw, I'd guess from screaming because Peeta was in the doorway to my bedroom.

Since we got back from District 13, it had taken us very little time to move into the same house together. However, due to Peeta losing a lot of sleep from my nightmares, I suggested I start sleeping on the bed in the guest room. He reluctantly agreed to the new sleeping arrangement, much to my joy. He has been looking a lot better; before, he was growing paler every day, as if the liveliness was being drained from him. This sleeping arrangement has been in place for quite some time. My nightmares never really dissipated, but I had good days and bad days.

It was always the same one. Me and Prim before she was Reaped and before I volunteered. It was the day long ago when she found Buttercup tangled in the fence so badly it injured his paw, but at nighttime instead. But the nightmare always ended differently than reality. I had to chase her until she disappeared and reappeared behind me. But she always gets killed by the falling bombs before I realize she's behind me.

The good nights aren't so bad. I have the same nightmare, but I know I'm in a dream. THE dream. So I try to save her when the bombs start falling and just die with her. At least I don't wake up screaming then. But I'm ready for a new dream.

Peeta quickly crossed the few feet separating us and encased me in a sweet-smelling embrace. It made me miss curling up in his arms every night. As if reading my thoughts, he asked me, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I nodded my head against his tear-soaked chest, although I knew this meant possibly another sleepless night for Peeta.

He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in under the blankets. After turning on his side to face me, he invited me into his safe, strong arms. I accepted graciously, snuggling into the crook of his elbow and quickly falling sound asleep. I stayed conscious just long enough to answer his "I love you" with one of my own.

...

The next few hours of sleep proved to be uneventful, thankfully. When I next opened my eyes, sun was filtering through the lilac curtains and brightening up Peeta's blonde locks. I lay in Peeta's comforting arms until his sleepy eyes finally blinked awake. His perfect lips immediately stretched into a wide grin as he squeezed me tighter.

"Sleep better, my sweet flower?" he asked me.

"Definitely," I replied. "No more nightmares."

"Good, because I believe you're expecting some company today." I groaned as I remembered my mother was stopping by today. How could I possibly have forgotten?

I hugged my friend (Boyfriend? It still feels weird saying it.) and said thanks before I shooed him out of the room so I could get dressed. After going through my excessive clothes from the Capitol, I finally decided on a plain green tee and khaki shorts. After jumping in the bathroom for a quick shower, I got dressed and started brushing my hair. Right as I started braiding it, I heard knocking on the door, followed by Peeta's polite greeting. That would be my mother.

My mother and I hadn't talked much since Prim died. Actually, I don't think we'd talked at all since she died, other than over the phone. I was almost positive that she had receded back into her special place that she hid in when Dad was in that mining accident. I hoped this was an attempt at my mother reaching out to her only daughter finally. Don't get me wrong, I really did miss her.

After I finished my usual brunette braid, I headed downstairs to see my mother. As soon as I saw the slight flash of long blonde hair, I ran to her and hugged her from behind. I could feel her chest move with a chuckle as she turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom," I sighed, like I've been waiting for this. Who knows? Maybe I have been. "I've missed you," I said truthfully.

"Trust me, me too," she responded. "I've been so busy though. The new clinic has been bustling since it was built." This was news to me. I had no clue she had a job. She didn't need money though, thanks to the fortune awarded to the victors and their families. I wondered if she was just volunteering her time.

I stepped back from the embrace and asked my mom, "Did you have any breakfast yet?" She shook her head.

"I'm not really that hungry though, really," she explained.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta interrupted politely, as always. "What would you like?"

"Really, Peeta, you don't need to make me anything!" my mother said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure? Because I was just about to make myself some cinnamon pancakes and it wouldn't be hard to make just a few more."

"Eat, Mom," I pleaded. She looked so skinny still. "Please?"

"Okay, I guess I can eat a couple pancakes," my mother said, defeated. Peeta hurried off to the kitchen, as delighted as a cat in a barrel of fish. With Peeta gone, we had the privacy to talk about what I'd been getting nightmares about over the past 5 years. My mom took the opportunity quickly. "How have you been holding up, Katniss?"

"There are still nightmares, almost every night," I answered. "But I'm okay. I have Peeta after all. How about you? How are you?"

"A little luckier than you. No nightmares. I just can't stop thinking about her. Thank God for the clinic. I would have gone crazy by now if I didn't have something to occupy my time."

"Do you get paid there?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, no. I just volunteer. I enjoy doing it anyway."

We chatted for a while until Peeta announced that breakfast was ready. Breakfast passed quickly as we devoured the stack of delicious pancakes. Afterwards, I decided to head into town to pick up something for my mom.

After I pulled Peeta aside to tell him I was going to go get a present for my mother, he handed me a pile of bills, asking if I could get something from him as well. I easily accepted and kissed him goodbye. After hugging my mom and promising a quick return, I was off.

**A/N Better? I'm really not sure. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, this is actually a rewrite. For returning readers, thank you soooooo much for not leaving me behind on your following list. I appreciate it dearly. Just a note, I'm using a different program now so I don't have spell check anymore. Just so you know. Anyway. Review please! Thank you and welcome to my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

A New Dream

**Chapter 2: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins' characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Peeta's POV**

I kissed Katniss goodbye and heard the front door close after she hugged her mom. With my beautiful girlfriend conveniently gone, I no longer had to convince her to let me spend some time with her mom. I had something that I'd been planning to do but I needed to make sure it was okay with the mother first, of course. I walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Katniss left her mother. I approached her nervously; what I was about to do was not an easy task.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Everdeen?" I asked. She looked up at me with vibrant blue eyes not unlike my own. Perhaps a bit duller. There was a genuine grin on her face. She seemed a lot happier. "I need to ask you permission for something."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be okay with it, Peeta," she responded. "What do you need?"

"Can I marry Katniss?"

There was a moment of astonished silence. I could see surprise in Katniss' mom's aquatic eyes. It seemed like hours upon agonizing hours before I got an answer. My hands grew damp and clammy and my foot had started up a nervous rhythm of tapping on the white carpet of the living room. Finally, she spoke again.

"I don't know what to say…" she started. "I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for my precious daughter than you. Of course I'll give you permission, Peeta!" Exuberant joy replaced the shock in her eyes, and I knew she completely understood how I felt about Katniss. I walked back into the kitchen, cheering mentally, when I remembered something else. I rushed back into the living room where Katniss' mom had settled into an armchair, reading a magazine from the Capitol.

"One more thing, Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from the magazine, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Can this stay just between us two?" I requested. "The proposal needs to be special."

"Wouldn't even think of it," she agreed with a shake of the head. "Just as long as you behave yourself. If I hear one bad word from her—" she threatened.

"Of course not!" I quickly exclaim. "I mean—I would never hurt your daughter. Thank you again Mrs. Everdeen."

"You're very welcome."

**Katniss' POV**

It was a beautiful day outside: sun shining, grass green, and plenty of children getting outside to take advantage of the warm summer before school started up again. I've been meaning to get back outside lately, but I haven't yet.

As I walked out of the Victor's Village and into the town, I thought about what to buy for Mom from Peeta. Of course I already knew what to get her from me. Maybe I should buy Peeta something, too. I walked toward the bakery to get her some delicious frosted sugar cookies from Peeta.

A little bell rang when I opened the door. The chime alerted Peeta's brothers to the front counter. I still feel weird around Peeta's family. None of them are very close, and the only one I'm comfortable around is his father. The younger of the older siblings, Cedric, won the privilege of getting to ring up my order while Tobias continued work in the back. Barely any words were exchanged between the two, and I know they don't talk much more with Peeta, although they do a little bit more.

"May I have a half dozen of frosted sugar cookies?" I ask Cedric. He bags my request as I pull out the four singles the cookies cost. Cedric takes the money but leaves one in my hand. He puts a finger up to his lips to keep me from saying anything his mom could overhear. I smile at him, pick up the waxy bag, and leave after mouthing a final thanks.

The bell rings again as I leave and enter the blinding sun, such a contrast from the heavily dimmed bakery. I shield my eyes with my free hand as I hear someone yell out my nickname, "Catnip!"

I excitedly turn around to face a friend I haven't seen in what seems like a lifetime. "Gale!" He lifts me off my feet in a hug as I carefully hold the cookies away to prevent them from breaking. As Gale puts me back down, he gazes into my eyes with an emotion that looks like longing and grief. I'm sure my smile turns into a frown, because Gale asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing. It's just..." I trail off.

"It's just what?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Oh, Catnip, I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you sure?" I ask. Gale lifts his hands to my face, one gently caressing my left cheek and the other tilting my chin up. I can feel my heartbeat in my chest. As he leans his head down, I almost panic and run, but instead of planting a kiss on my lips, he tenderly kisses my forehead.

"I'm okay, Katniss," he replies. "Hey, I have somewhere I need to be, but I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay," I say, admittedly a little breathless.

"I've missed you," he says.

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

"Catch you later."

I turn around and start walking down the dirt pathway to the Market. Formerly The Hob, the Market has a kitchen run by Greasy Sae, a flower shop, and a multitude of other shops. I can feel my brain buzzing with the electricity of the innocent peck on my forehead. I vaguely remember there being chemistry when we kissed right before the 75th Reaping. Well shit. I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel right now, but I'm sure it isn't supposed to be the confusion, guilt, and regret I'm actually feeling. There's no doubt I'll have to tell Peeta.

I try to push away my distracting thoughts as I step under the shade provided by the tarp canopy. I first visit the corner of the Market that contains the floral booth. I walk up to the cashier and ask for a fresh primrose. This is my gift to my mother. It might help her cope. I know having a couple primroses myself makes it feel almost like she's watching me through the flowers. It's a refreshing thought.

I pay for the beautiful flowers and think about what I want to get Peeta. Suddenly, I have it. I head over to Greasy Sae's booth.

I get what I want from her and head back home, trying to ignore the constant guilty tugging of the memory of the kiss with Gale. However, I end up seeing Gale's view on this. Honestly, Peeta is not yet stable as far as his muttation attacks are concerned. It's probably killing Gale knowing I'm with someone who I honestly don't know isn't going to hurt me one day instead of being with someone stable (sorry Peeta) like him. I definitely can't leave Peeta though. I've really grown to love him since our first Games and we've been through Hell together. After all, it was his undying love for me that saved our asses in the finale of the 74th Hunger Games.

This is the final thought racing through my busy mind as I open the door. Peeta and my mother are chatting enthusiastically about my mom's new hobby at the clinic. Her eyes are brightened almost to the same shade as Peeta's with excitement. I hand Peeta the cookies I got him to give to my mom, and he passes them to her.

"Oh, thank you Peeta," she sighs, already fumbling to open the bag to reach the sweet treats inside.

I pull my lone primrose out from the paper bag Peeta's surprise came in. As I hand the flower to my mother, she gazes into my eyes with deep understanding. She knows why I have gotten her this.

"Thank you, Katniss. It's beautiful," she says.

"Just like her. I'm glad you like it. They normally make me feel a little better about everthing that's happened." I walk over to where she is sitting on the clean white sofa and hug her. I then go to the kitchen to try to scavenge some food.

"Peeta!" I call. The paper bag is on the wooden island in the center of the kitchen, which is covered in flour from the pancake batter.

"What's up?" Peeta asks as he enters the swinging doors into the kitchen. He tries to peer over the edge of the brown paper, but I snatch the bag away and hold it behind my back before he gets a good look. "Are you hiding something from me, Ms. Everdeen?"

"What, me? Never," I say with a laugh. Peeta slowly approaches me, making my heart stutter with the proximity. "Why would I hide something from you?" I say with an airy tone.

"I don't know. Why are you?" he responds. "Your voice is sexy when you're breathless. I like it."

This statement catches me off guard, as Peeta isn't ever this direct. He uses the distraction to fish for the containers of lamb stew, white rice, and dried plums from the bag. He eyes them happily, sets them on the flour-covered island, and squeezes me tightly.

"Thank you, Katniss," he whispers in my ear. We stand there holding each other for what seems like a lifetime before I pull away with the excuse of not ignoring our guest. He reluctantly lets go.

Telling him about Gale can certainly wait for little bit, can't it?

**A/N God. I miss auto correct. Sorry for the sparse updates. Was trying to nurse baby bunnies back to health after their mom left and had them all die from infection. As pathetic as it sounds, it kinda depressed me for a while until my boyfriend came home from work once with a fluffy little dwarf hamster for me. :) So I'm better. Thanks for reading, and please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Have a good night or day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

A New Dream

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins' characters.**

**Katniss**

"I'm going to have to head home in a few minutes," my mother says to me, checking her wrist watch. "I have to get ready for my overnight shift at the clinic at 10. No one else wants to do it, so I normally have to pick up the hours." I look at the grandfather clock next to the television in the living room. It's just a little past eight, and I wouldn't want to keep my mom from her hobby.

"It's alright," I reassure her. I should really talk to Peeta about what happened while I was out shopping earlier today anyway.

"Will you take some extra pancakes home with you?" Peeta asks her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you though," my mom says, gathering the gifts we got her. Once they are in a neat little pile on the coffee table, I stride over to her and embrace her warmly. The reunion with her went much better than expected. "I'll miss you," she says to me.

"You're welcome any time you want."

With that, my mom picks up her primrose and the two sugar cookies that remain and leaves, waving bye one last time before the front door closes behind her. I glance over at Peeta. "I need to talk to you."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I never want to talk. "What is it?"

"I saw Gale today."

A heavy, thick silence fills the room, making the air hard to take into my lungs. I don't want to upset him. He really does absolutely nothing wrong, unless you're counting the muttation attacks. Which I don't.

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta after the dreadful silence becomes too much to bear.

"Yeah," he responds almost silently while nodding. "I mean, you're just friends, right?"

I stay quiet out of guilt from what I felt from that innocent kiss.

"You're just friends, right?" he asks a little more aggressively. I can sense an attack coming. I mentally prepare myself for what's coming.

"Peeta, it's okay. Calm down."

I see his shoulders tense up, almost as if preparing for a fight. _He won't hurt me_, I chant in my head. _I'll be okay._

"Peeta! It's _okay_! We're _just friends_!"

His shoulders relax again, and I run over to him and hug him.

"It's okay."

"If you're just friends, then why do you need to tell me you saw him?" he asks.

"I can tell you the rest after you've calmed down. When is your next treatment?" By this, I'm referring to the muttation treatments. They take some of the Tracker Jacker venom out of his system to keep them at a non-lethal level.

"My next one is in a few days," he answers.

"Come with me to the forest tomorrow, okay?"

"Will we talk then?"

"Yeah, we can talk then."

…

Things are tense the rest of the night. I think about how guilty I feel as I shower and get ready for bed. It's my fault after all, right? Peeta deserves better than someone who thinks this much into a simple kiss on the forehead from a childhood friend.

Then, I start thinking the worst: What if I ruined everything? What if Peeta resents me now, or doesn't want me being friends with Gale anymore? And if Peeta does break up with me? Who's to say I'll be happy with Gale, or that he'll even take me back? After being with Peeta for so long, I don't think I'd be happy with anyone else. He is the love of my life.

I would like to ask Peeta to sleep with me tonight, but I don't want to subject him to a sleepless, let alone awkward, night. So I cry myself to sleep tonight. At least the nightmares didn't come tonight.

…

The next morning doesn't start off much better. The first thing I remember when I awake is the fear of being left by Peeta. He's my boyfriend (It's about time I come to terms with that word!) and I should really be treating him better.

I'm scared to go down the hallway to go downstairs because I don't want to face Peeta. I don't want him to be upset or hurt anymore. So I spend as long as possible braiding my hair. But I do have to face him eventually, so I find myself walking towards the kitchen, which is producing heavenly smells right now, ten minutes later. I open the doors to the kitchen and let the scent of baked goods fill my nostrils.

"Mmm. What is that amazing smell?" I ask.

"Waffles," Peeta answers with a smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Last night, I mean."

"Don't be. I'd be pissed too. But we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Peeta nods and makes a gesture toward a picnic basket lying atop a blanket. I force a smile, but I know it's not convincing enough. I start nervously playing with my carefully braided hair while trying to start a conversation about whether I am welcome at the next muttation treatment.

"Of course you can come," he replies. "You're always welcome in the Capitol."

I roll my eyes at his reference to the everlasting love for the "Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12." I get a glass of water and walk into the living room to watch TV for a little bit, although it is disgustingly boring. "Tell me when you're ready to leave," I yell from the couch.

"Ready!" Peeta says from right behind me. I turn around in surprise. However, trying to play it off like it didn't startle me, I immediately get up to grab my bow. I keep it indoors now since there's no longer a fear of being caught with it. It's less likely to get stolen or weathered down this way anyway. Peeta grabs a dirty blanket filled with holes on his way out. I think it was his as a child.

I close the door behind me and run to catch up with Peeta, who is almost out of the village already. I catch up easily, though. I've always been better at running than him, but he definitely wins at strength. I slip my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together.

It's a silent walk to the "electrified" fence, which turned off when the district was bombed. There are giant sections of the fence ripped off or blown away now that weren't there when I used to hunt illegally. I lead the way through one now. I inhale the beautiful clean air of the luscious forest as Peeta follows through the fence. I still feel right at home here. At peace, for once. Especially where I plan on taking Peeta to finish our discussion from last night.

"This way!" I say, scurrying through the leaves on the branches. Peeta is lumbering heavily behind. He doesn't know how to stay quiet at all. I laugh inwardly. I wasn't planning on hunting anyway. I leap over one final fallen tree and break through a bush into a clearing.

Peeta joins me in the clearing, walking slowly as he takes in the beautiful surroundings.

"Thought you might want to paint something else sometime," I say, gesturing toward the beautiful lake. "I'll show you how to get here sometime."

I start taking off my shirt, revealing the swimsuit I put on underneath. I'd prefer something a little less revealing, but you take what you can get, I guess. The Capitol doesn't offer any other choice besides a bikini.

"It's so beautiful here, Kat. Thank you so much." I finish stripping down to the bathing suit underneath and run and jump into the lake, using the boulders that stick out of the water. The coolness of it is refreshing after the brisk hike through the woods.

"Of course," I say when I surface. I tread water for a bit. "This is where my dad taught me how to swim."

"I don't know how to swim."

"I know. Come here," I beckon him.

Peeta sets the blanket and basket on the green grass and approaches the edge of the lake. He's not wearing swimwear, but he strips down to his boxers. I try to avert my eyes as he undresses as he did for me. When he's done, he walks toward the shallow end. I swim over towards him and stand on my feet. He glances warily at his wooden leg.

"It's okay," I reassure him. "You can still learn how to float. You don't need your other leg for that."

He enters the cool water slowly as I place my hand in his. Once he's all the way in the water, I tell him to lay on his back. I place both my hands on his back, one on upper and one on lower, to help support his weight until he gets used to floating. I still feel a lot of weight, so I suggest he pushes his stomach towards the surface more. That usually helps make it a lot easier.

After a few unsuccessful attempts of me letting go, he finally manages to float alone.

"Good job!" I congratulate.

Peeta smiles genuinely at me. "Thanks," he says. He stands on the muddy ground of the pond again and holds me in a hug. After a while, I kiss him and lead the way out of the water, towards the abandoned picnic. As Peeta walks beside me, I see a glimmer of something shiny in the basket for a split second. When I don't see it again, I tell myself it was my imagination and sit on the ground beside my boyfriend.

**Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered

A New Dream

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins' characters.**

**Katniss**

The grass is warm as I lie down beside Peeta. The clearing near the pond is rather large, and the sun is above the clearing right now, although not directly overhead, heating the grass to an almost-too-comfortable temperature. After sleeping a dreamless sleep, I still find it hard to manage to keep my eyes open. Checking the position of the sun in the vast sky, I guess it's about 6 o' clock.

I feel something shift beside me. I squint my sleepy eyes into the blinding light of the sun and look at Peeta. He really is asleep, or was, and is now yawning and stretching on the flattened grass beneath him. As he stretches, he huddles into a different sleeping position so he can continue his nap, belly full from the big lunch. I stretch and yawn, but get up instead of going to sleep. I kiss Peeta on the forehead and head towards the woods.

I haven't hunted in a while, mostly because I wouldn't keep the meat for myself. Nor would I accept any money for the pelts or food. I've been spending most of my day lately in the backyard, tending to the primrose bushes, or watching Peeta cook sometimes. Occasionally, I come out to just take a walk. More often than not, I end up in the forest unconsciously. I belong there, but it also brings back memories of the first arena. It's hard to tell which memories get most of my attention when I'm here. It's like a game of cat and mouse between the memories of my long gone father and the memories of the arena. When the latter defeats the prior, hallucinations of Rue dying, Cato screaming in pain, and Peeta on the brink of death flood my mind. Now, if I even start letting my mind wander to thoughts of the Hunger Games while I'm in this forest, I leave and head home, or, in this case, in Peeta's arms. However, only memories of my loving dad bring a tear to my eye. I can almost hear him telling me that juneberries can be eaten raw, but always stay away from pokeweed berries. Eat this, avoid that, those taste better cooked. As the instructions rush in, I hurry back to the picnic so I can store berries in a container for later. Maybe even Sae would enjoy some. She doesn't get to cook with them very often.

As I get back to the berry-filled bushes, I started running through the list of berries in my head, categorizing the sweetest ones, the ones that taste delicious cooked, and everything else that a poor Seam hunter should know. I take some juneberries with me, as they make a wonderful jam. Peeta loves eating bread with jam when I actually get out to forage berries. I also get some raspberries for Sae's granddaughter, Rosie. The poor thing loves sweets, and even when I was barely managing to provide for my family, I'd sneak a berry or two to her. Raspberries and blackberries are her favorites. The other store vendors in the Hob didn't treat Rosie right, always treating her like an abandoned baby who didn't quite live up to everyone's standards. It seems they only fed her scraps to keep her from messing with their displays.

When I recollect myself from my thoughts, I see that the sun is creeping towards the west, getting ready to circle the other part of the planet. Beautiful colors spread across the skyline; pinks, blues, and even Peeta's sunset orange filter through the trees. I find an easily climbable tree and set my berries down at the base of the trunk, near a mossy boulder. Working the simple footwork, I reach the upper branches of the swaying tree. The view of the sunset is much better from up here, and I wish it wasn't so difficult for Peeta to climb trees. Suddenly, I hear my name being called by no other than Peeta. Just as I'm about to call back a response, he breaks through the bushes from the clearing. He isn't looking down and slips on the mossy boulder, crying out in pain as his head hits the tree with a sickening crunch.

I'm down at Peeta's side on the ground in record time, but I need to get him help.

Caressing his face, I desperately ask him to wake up. He slowly opens his drooping eyes and leans to his side opposite of me to upchuck the contents of our picnic. I ignore the smell of the bodily fluids as I quickly inspect Peeta's body.

"Are you hurt?" I ask, trying to remember what my little sister did in medical emergencies similar to this one.

"Knee," Peeta groans. I push the pant leg of his good leg up, and sure enough, there's blood. Lots of it. I push down the bile in my throat as I try to look at it further. A stream of blood is flowing steadily from where the knee hit the rock, as well as from where his head hit the tree.

When I look up again, Peeta's eyes are closed. In a panic, I hook both my arms under both of his and drag him closer to the patches of medicinal plants. I find one that resembles what Rue used on my leg. Calendula, I think she called it. After chewing it, I apply it tenderly to Peeta's head wound. He wakes again, but only to wince at the pain.

"Peeta," I plead. "I need you to listen to me." After he opens his eyes again, I speak again. "I'm going to go get help." He nods in response, and I run off quickly. Before I even exit the forest, I bump into someone. Recovering from the impact, I look up and see Gale. Before he has a chance to say anything, I grab his hand and drag back from where I came. He doesn't ask any questions until we get back to Peeta. The plant helped slow his bleeding for now, but he has returned to his slumber.

The only question Gale asks is "Where else is he hurt?"

"Just the head and knee, I think."

With that, Gale scoops up Peeta's limp body and starts off at a brisk pace. He drops his bow and arrows that he was carrying in Peeta's spot, and I follow at a fast walk.

Luckily, the clinic was placed right next to the woods, by strategy or consequence I don't know. But as soon as we break through the trees, we sprint to the entrance of the clinic. There is no emergency room or hospital yet as there are in the Capital, but when the secretary sees the blood, a group of doctors is summoned to the lobby immediately. They come through a door with an empty gurney, and Gale places Peeta down in it gingerly. He still hasn't woken up.

…

An excruciatingly long hour later, Gale and I are still waiting in the waiting room. The rooms are too small for us to be in there when the doctors are working on Peeta. However, a nurse was sent in to tell us he has a concussion and a shattered kneecap a half hour after he was brought in.

Gale still hasn't asked any questions, and I mentally thank him for this. I see something in his pocket, and I occupy my time guessing what it is. It looks like a ring, and I wonder if Gale has a girlfriend. Maybe it's an engagement ring? No, probably not.

I feel like I'm missing something. I look down at my own pocket. The small spherical pearl that I normally remember to put in there every morning isn't there. I must have forgotten to take it today.

I like holding the pearl. I feel like it represents my relationship with Peeta, and as long as I can hold the pearl, I can still have him. But I don't have it.

No. He's not leaving me. He's stronger than that.

Just as a lone teardrop falls from my eye, I see the same nurse from earlier come towards us. I wipe my eye dry and look up at her.

"You two can come with me now. He's awake."

I get up, stiff from sitting for so long. I turn around and see Gale still sitting.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I can give you your time alone with him. I'll see him later."

I nod my head and follow the nurse. I focus on the way her brown hair falls down her back rather than the choking stench of disinfectants. It curls in little ringlets.

"He's still sleepy, but awake," the nurse says, gesturing towards an open door in a long hallway. Room 153.

"Thanks," I say to the nurse as I enter the room. The smell of cleaning agents is even worse in here. But he's here. I drift over to him in a surreal lull. This doesn't feel real; I feel like I'm in one of my nightmares. But I know that's not true. I'd be awake by now.

There are black stitches closing the cut on the top of Peeta's head. Upon closer inspection, I see that there are nine of them. There is also a white gauze tape around his good knee. Like the nurse said, he looks exhausted, but he is awake. Even scarred, Peeta is perfect.

"Hi," I say to him.

He just offers a weak smile in return. I reach his bedside and awkwardly hug him, trying to avoid the intravenous tubing. It's not a sufficient hug, but it gives Peeta the opportunity to say "I love you" drowsily in my ear.

"I love you, too."

A doctor walks in then. I recognize her as one of the ones who greeted us at the door. "You helped a lot, you know," she says. "I'm Dr. Wacsmuth." She must see the confused look on my face, so she continues. "The calendula you put on his head. It started healing it before he even got here."

"Oh." Dr. Wacsmuth then leaves. I feel bad for being so quiet, but I've never been one for conversation. Especially not in situations like this one. I turn back to Peeta. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Not too bad I guess," he answers quietly. It's hard to make out what he's saying, but I manage. "Just tired."

"That's good." I remember Gale waiting patiently in the waiting room to talk to Peeta. "Want to talk to Gale? He's waiting," I ask.

"Sure."

"I'll see you later, okay?" He nods, and I leave the room to fetch Gale.

**Gale**

I stand in room 153. Peeta's room. My hand clutches the ring in my pocket. For a few moments, no words are exchanged. Then, I grab the ring from my pocket and place it on the bedside table. Peeta looks over at what I put there, and sees the golden ring with the pearl set into it. Engraved on the inside is the words _Real or Not Real?_ It's hard for me to return the ring. It's like I'm voluntarily giving Katniss to Peeta. But deep down I know Katniss isn't being given to Peeta. She chose Peeta. Like myself, she's a burning fire, filled with rage and anger. If she was owned by anyone, I think she'd go crazy. She couldn't even allow President Snow to have a hold on her. So I'm not giving Katniss to Peeta. She chose him five years ago, when we all returned from District 13 to a bombed District 12 and resettled there. She chose him then, and Peeta has the right to propose marriage to her now, five years later.

I turn to leave the room, but Peeta stops me in a tiny voice. I turn back around, and he thanks me.

"No problem," I respond. But he's not done yet. I'm stopped once again by a weak whisper.

"Katniss told me what happened," he says. "Between you and her."

This statement actually confuses me. I don't know what happened between us that is worth a conversation.

"You really don't know?" he asks me. I shake my head no. "Actually I don't know either." He laughs a little, but winces in pain. "She said she saw you yesterday, but we never finished the conversation."

Oh, yesterday. She must have been meaning to tell Peeta about how I kissed her. I tell Peeta this, and his body finds the strength to tense up. "Just on the forehead," I explain. His body relaxes again.

I did, however, notice the way Katniss reacted yesterday to that one little peck. When her eyes dilated, I feared it would turn into something more. I acted quick, making an excuse to leave.

"I should go home," I say. "I need to pack."

"Pack? For what?" Peeta questions.

"I'm moving."

**Need more tributes for Merciless. The tribute list is on chapter 3, and the tribute form on chapter 2.**

**Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

A New Dream

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of Suzanne Collins' characters.**

**Katniss**

"_What?_" I ask, incredulous. "Where is he moving to?"

Peeta is lounging on the couch, towel underneath in case his dressings leak anything. His eyes are drooping a little, long eyelashes starting to conceal his oceanic eyes. "District 7, he said. You didn't know?"

I stand up from my kneeling position beside Peeta's makeshift bed. "He only said he had something to do. I wonder what's waiting for him there." I lean down to kiss the part of Peeta's forehead that isn't wrapped in bandages. "I'll go get you blankets. If you want, that is."

"What if you have a nightmare though?" I shake my head.

"Don't worry about me, you need your rest," I reply. Really, I need to just be alone right now. I'm not ready for Gale to leave. Yes, there are some confusing feelings between us, but I'd push it all away if it meant I could have my childhood friend here in District 12. And I fear that he feels guilty of these feelings.

However, it's not like Gale to run away from a problem. Maybe I'm being conceited. I start walking towards the linen closet. There's a really plushy comforter in there, and some extra pillows. I return to Peeta, arms full of sheets and such, trying to maintain a stoic expression on my face. I find out I don't need to when I get back to the long couch. His eyes are closed. As I lift his head, gingerly, of course, his eyes slowly open again. I smile at him, masking my feelings with a most likely uncomfortable-looking grin. It's a good enough attempt for the drowsy man, and I leave after covering him with a thin sheet and a teal comforter.

I shuffle up the stairs, a little sleepy. It had been a long day for both of us. I start towards the guest room, but opt for Peeta's room instead. It has a comforting scent lingering in it, a mixture of wheat and sweet bread. Just as I'm about to sit on the edge of the perfectly made bed, something hits the window. I let my paranoia take over me, and I stealthily glance out the window to see what it was. When I see Gale's face though, I rush downstairs. Quietly, I slip on a pair of flip-flops and head outside. Once I close the door behind me, I run towards where I saw Gale.

He envelops me in a hug as I run towards him, and before I know it, my face is wet with tears. "Please don't go," I plead, muffled by his shirt. I squeeze him tighter, as if that will make him stay.

"It's okay, Katniss," he whispers huskily into my ear. It sends shivers down my spine, despite the warm summer night's breeze. He breaks the hug, but only takes a step or two back. He still has his hands on my sides, and I feel their warm presence there. "It's only temporary; I have to see if something will work out."

Wiping my cheeks dry, I respond. "Is it for work?" He shakes his head. "Then what? Why are you leaving me?"

Seeing another pool of new tears welling up in my eyes, Gale wraps his arms around me again. "I met someone."

I'm surprised that the words hurt me. I know he's not mine, I chose someone else five years ago. But that doesn't stop the unfamiliar sting of betrayal in my chest. I've only felt this on few occasions, one time being seeing Peeta with the Career pack in the first Games. I offer a simple "Oh," and try to break out of the embrace. Once I succeed, I run. Unsurprisingly, my legs carry me towards the forest, but Gale easily catches up to me. He has always been the only one as fast as me. He stops a little bit ahead of me and waits for me to slow down. I do, but only because I don't want to waste what little time I have left with him. It's a silent walk back home, but the quiet is eventually broken.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks. He's walking an arm's length away from me. He knows me well enough to know when I want to be alone. The only response I offer him is a shrug. I really don't know why I'm upset anyway. I love Peeta, there's not a doubt in my mind about that. And I want to be happy that Gale is finally moving on.

"Nothing," I finally answer. "Tell me about her."

So he does.

She actually sounds wonderful. She lives in District 7, of course. "Her name is Alex, twenty-two years old. She builds furniture for a living, and she lives with her nineteen-year-old brother, Sam," Gale explains. He takes a small piece of paper out of his pocket, and I realize it has a drawing on it. "She draws and paints in her free time, too. This is her."

The drawing is good. Although it was done in pen, I can't spot a single line out of place. There's color, too. It appears to just be colored pencil. She's slim and very beautiful. Dark chestnut hair sits atop a heart shaped face. Her skin is fair, and her big eyes are a beautiful teal color. I hand the paper back to him, and he slips it back into his back pocket.

"She was visiting here. She built the chairs for the clinic, and she wanted to hand deliver them. I happened to meet her at the Hob, and after we talked for a while, we exchanged addresses. We write to each other a lot. I am sorry Catnip, really I am, but I like her a lot."

I nod slowly and look at Gale. His eyes hold a glimmer I haven't seen in a while. I realize I need to get over myself and be happy for my best friend. I hug him once more, but this time, no tears are shed. Taking that as my acceptance, Gale thanks me for understanding. "I leave in the morning, I'll write to you when I get settled."

"Okay," I say, and I look at him one last time before opening the front door to my house. I quietly take off my shoes, and when I latch the door closed, Peeta stirs. Instead of getting up, however, he falls right back to sleep. I sneak upstairs, change into a spaghetti strap tank top and cotton shorts, and crawl under the Peeta scented blankets.

…

When I awake, Peeta is up, watching a documentary about painters. The name Van Gogh sounds familiar to my ears. The stairs creak as I walk down them, alerting Peeta to my presence. "Good morning," he says, smiling at me. I smile back genuinely, returning the greeting, but instead of joining him on the sofa, I head to the kitchen. Feeling too unmotivated to make pancakes, or anything, for that matter, from scratch, I pull out an apple from the fridge. I get Peeta applesauce, in case chewing hurts his head where it hit the tree.

I walk back to the living room and hand Peeta his bowl of applesauce and a spoon. He thanks me, and I pick at my apple. A nibble here, a bite there. My mind is preoccupied with thoughts of last night. Peeta catches on quickly. "Are you okay?" I look up at him, and our eyes meet. I know he can see the disappointment in my eyes, so I come clean.

"I saw Gale last night. He left this morning." I can feel the tender compassion in the hand that begins caressing the small of my back. "Don't worry, I'm okay," I tell him. I hate when he worries about me. I couldn't be happier with anyone else but him, and I wish he could always understand that. "More importantly, how's your head and knee?"

Peeta smiles. "Glad you asked. This medicine from the Capitol works wonders. I should be for the most part better by tonight." I smile back at him. We leave tomorrow for his appointment in the Capitol, and this makes it slightly easier.

Peeta returns his attention to the art documentary, but his hand stays on my back, gently rubbing it. I pay a little attention to the show still, though. It's not just about painters, but other artists and their different styles. I can easily understand why this interests Peeta so much; some of the drawings and paintings are really beautiful. I'm reminded of the beauty of Alex. I try to make myself happy about Gale leaving to be with someone special to him, but I still feel a sliver of envy towards her. Her drawing was good; maybe she and Peeta can talk about art sometime. I'm sure I'll meet her eventually anyway.

"Hey, Katniss?" Peeta has turned down the volume on the television. I haven't even noticed. I turn my attention to him. "Can you close your eyes for a couple seconds?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do it!" he laughs. A couple seconds after I press my eyelids together, he says it's okay for me to open my eyes again.

Peeta is kneeling on the floor in front of me. In his right hand is a small black box, and when he opens it, I see the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It has the pearl Peeta gave me embedded into it, and the gold is incredibly shiny. It's so simple, but it means more than the universe to me. I feel tears of joys fill my eyes.

"I know our love isn't perfect, but I will do everything in my power to always watch over you. Will you marry me, for real this time?" Of course, he is referring to the staged engagement back 6 years ago.

"Yes! Of course!" I scream into his shirt, hugging him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone before. "A million times, yes," I say, more softly this time. I feel wetness on my shoulder, and without looking up at Peeta's perfect face, I know he, too, is crying tears of pure joy. I want to feel this way for the rest of my life, but I know that isn't entirely possible. I decide I'll take advantage of the feeling when I can.

**Peeta**

My heart is beating in my throat, but she's waiting for me, eyes closed. "You can open your eyes," I say. The look of elation on her face is worth more than my injuries, more than my nervousness, and even more than going through the Games twice and tortured afterwards. "I know our love isn't perfect, but I will do everything in my power to always watch over you. Will you marry me, for real this time?"

Katniss leaps on me, screaming affirmative answers in every way possible. She's squeezing me so tight, I can barely breathe. But I let her continue, and I know I couldn't be happier, no matter what. The joy spills out my eyes in liquid form.

All too soon, we eventually stop embracing, and I delicately take her hand and slip the ring on her left ring finger. It looks beautiful on her, and it's really nice to see her so happy for once, too. I can't imagine anything else could make me happier at this moment right now, and the world seems perfect again.

**I know it's been a while since I updated, so if some information in here is inconsistent with previous chapters, please let me know! I will still get around to Merciless, just waiting for 13 tributes. So please, check that out! Thank you! :D**


End file.
